In some video recording contexts, a video recording device (e.g., a video camera or other device including video recording capabilities such as a smartphone, tablet, or other device) may record video in slow motion (e.g., for slow motion playback). For example, such slow motion video recording capabilities may be becoming more common in mobile devices. In some slow motion video recording implementations, slow motion camera recording may operate at moderate resolution (e.g., not the full resolution of the image sensor) and at a higher frame capture rate (e.g., as compared with standard video recording). For example, some slow motion video recording may be performed at 720P at 120 fps (frames per second), or 720 at 240 fps, or the like.
While some processors implemented via such video recording devices may be able to handle such slow motion video recording in real time, power consumption remains a concern in such devices as battery life is a primary performance metric for consumers. Current techniques for mitigating such power consumption problems include reducing the frames per second of the slow motion video recording and/or time stretching based on post production frame rate conversion (e.g., inserting newly generated frames). However, such techniques may provide lower quality video for slow motion playback as reducing the frames per second reduce the amount of frames attained and thereby limit how slowly the playback may be provided and time stretching by inserting newly generated frames may introduce undesirable artifacts and the like.
It may be advantageous to perform high quality slow motion video recording with low power usage and thereby extend device battery life. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed. Such improvements may become critical as the desire to record high quality slow motion video becomes more widespread.